It's a Sad Christmas
by Skyscraper15
Summary: "It's the perfect Christmas scene" "This Christmas sucks" Mitchie plans to celebrate Christmas with her Love Ones but Mitchie's Christmas turns a twist. Read and Review.


**It's a Sad Christmas**

I know everyone thinks Christmas time is the best time of the year. When you ask someone "What do you think of Christmas?" They will say "Bells, Snows, Christmas Trees and presents".

My best friend Caitlyn said "You can never have a Christmas experience in other months like December" and she is right. Air is cold, Christmas Carols, shopping of gifts for your love ones, Lot's of love, Misa de gallo, Malls are well decorated, Christmas lights, Lots of discount and the list goes on.

Christmas is a time to be happy, to be generous, to give love, to forgive, to care for others, to cherish and to be thankful of every moment that God has given us and hopefully we can do it whole year round, not just Christmas and that was what I thought.

My name is Mitchie and this is my story on a Christmas Eve.

"Mitchie, stop fussing around, you did a perfect job" My mum Connie said as she came beside me. "You have not had a single rest since last week, it's all about Christmas preparations and it was fruitful" She added.

"I just… You know it's Shane and I first Christmas together as a couple, I just want everything to be perfect" I said to my Mum and it's totally true, I want this to be a perfect Christmas. When I went for Christmas Shopping, one would think I would go crazy as I spent hours and hours looking for the perfect tree and all things Christmas related. I have been scrubbing, cleaning, cooking, getting dinner ready, wrapping presents, all preparing for Shane, Nate, Jason and Caitlyn visit.

"It is perfect Mitchie, look around you" My mum said and I looked around and I smiled liking what I have done with the House. The Christmas lights and the beautiful Christmas trees, Shane will love this. I know I should be thinking about Nate, Caitlyn and Jason who are also coming for Christmas but in all honesty, I did all this for Shane.

"It's the perfect Christmas scene" My mum said adding to what she said earlier.

"This is what Christmas is to me, Beautiful Christmas trees in the living room, the snow outside, Lots of food on the Table…"

"Talking about the food, we don't want to get it burned" My Mum said.

"Oh God no" I said rushing to the kitchen along with my mum.

After a few minutes in the Kitchen, My phone rang and seeing the caller id, huge smiles came unto my face.

"Hi Shane" I said unto the phone.

"Hey love" He said

"You are starting to sound like Brown" I said playfully unto the phone which brought slight laughs from Shane and I laughed too.

"I'm just calling to let you know that I will be at your place in a few minutes" Shane said "I'm on my way" He added.

"Then you should quickly hang up now, expecting you in a few" Mitchie said and with that the phone call was disconnected.

"Let's hurry up Mum, Shane will soon be here and the others will too" I said to my mum and with that we got food placed on the table. Now Mitchie Torres can say there is lots of Food on the Table.

I stood there with my eyes scanning everywhere "It's a Job well done, Mitchie" I said to myself grinning and just then the bell rang and I thought I would jump out of my own skin.

"I will get it" I said shouting so my mum can hear all the way from the kitchen and with that I ran to the door hoping it is Shane and if it's the others it's okay and it will be super great if it's Shane and the others.

"Oh my God" I said as I opened the door, what I was hoping for wasn't what I got. Is this all a dream? I can't believe he is standing at my door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Good to see you too Mitchie" He said as he made his way through the door. "God, it smells like Christmas in here" He said. Just seeing him got me all angry.

"What are you doing here" I asked again.

"For Christmas" He said.

"For Christmas?" I scoffed "You don't have any right to be here for Christmas" I added.

"Does your Mum think so?" He asked me and just then it hit me it was Mum.

"Oh good, you are here Steven" My Mum said coming in to the living room.

"Good he is here?" I asked rhetorically. "You invited him for Christmas? How could you, Mum?' I asked now needing an answer from my Mum.

"That's it with the holidays Mitchie, Christmas is special when you get to share it with your Family and he is your Family, He is your dad" My mum said.

"That's the problem Mum, He is no longer my dad" I said and my Mum raised an eyebrow. "He stopped being my Dad when he left" I added and then I faced my Dad "Don't you dare think you could just waltz back and everything is okay, you stopped being my Dad years ago" I said.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"I don't need your apologies, you can save it for someone who is ready to listen to your lies" I said.

"Michelle, it's me Pa, I'm still your Dad" Steven said.

"That's where you are wrong, you are not anymore" I said "I don't have a father" I added.

"Mitchie don't say that, you shouldn't say words like that" My mum scolded.

"You know what Mum, I don't give a damn" I said "I don't know why you did this to me. I wanted a perfect Christmas, I have been scrubbing, cleaning, cooking just to get a perfect Christmas and this is what I get on a Christmas eve" I said fighting back the tears wanting to come out.

"It's not Christmas eve anymore" I heard Steven said.

"Merry Christmas" My mum said.

"This Christmas sucks" I said, I don't want to hear her say that, she shouldn't have said that.

Mostly everything I believed about Christmas came crashing down. Christmas is a time to be happy but now I'm sad. It's a time to forgive but I can't bring myself to forgive Steven Torres for leaving my Mum and I, My Mum can but I can't. I can't forgive a Man who left his family and the question is why but that's the thing, there is no answer, I just can't see it and there is no answer that can justify why he left me.

After a few awkward minutes of silence, the door opened and Caitlyn came in, guess I didn't lock the door.

"Caitlyn, good you are here" I said just as she came in. "Where are Nate and Jason?" I asked because they were supposed to be here together, they said they were coming together.

"We were but uh, something came up, so they uh, they went to the hospital" Caitlyn said nervously.

"Oh Jesus" My mum said.

"To the what? Why are they at the hospital?" I asked Caitlyn and Caitlyn kept quiet for some few seconds, I couldn't take it anymore, I need her to talk now. "Caitlyn, your silence is not helping" I added nudging her to talk.

"Shane" She said and then she became Silent. Caitlyn silence is making me nervous. My anger for Steven Torres has been replaced with a feeling I can't describe. What happened to Shane?

"Caitlyn, your silence is keeping us all in silence" My mum said.

"He uh, uh he, uh" Caitlyn is finding it difficult to say something. "Shane had a car accident" Caitlyn then blurted out.

"Oh my God" My Mum said gasping.

"That's not Christmas news" Steven said.

"And Nate says he is in a very Critical condition" Caitlyn added.

Shane had a car accident and he is in a very critical condition. Hearing those words, I feel like the whole world has stop but it's my world that has stop spinning. Has if everything with my Dad wasn't enough, THIS has to happen to Shane. Christmas for the most part, truly, really SUCKS.

**Hi everyone. This is my second Fanfiction story and it's a Christmas special Oneshot. Hope you like it and hope your Christmas doesn't turn out like Mitchie's Christmas, Oh God No.**

**Misa De Gallo is Spanish phrase for Midnight Mass.**

**So what do you think of this story? Please review and review.**

**Thanks for reading and have a happy holly jolly Holidays.**


End file.
